Need you by my side
by Fer-TheGreat
Summary: When Sam and Danny had a daughter years after, they would have never thought she would be the most powerful Halfa of all the times. Blessing or Curse? Evil Winds are blowind, specially when the ghosts take revenge... Please RxR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. One extremely brilliant man with the name Butch Hartman does and one day he's going to sell it to me ). Hey, but I own a pretty little girl who's the star of this, okay?**

**A thing you need to know before you read this: ****This is my first fanfic, so please don't be rude n.nU.**

**1. **

**It was raining****. The clock in the walls was marking 9: 12 p.m. A little girl in yellow, flying pigs' pattern pajamas, probably around 6 years old with night black pigtails and curious ice blue eyes was gazing through the window. Every time a pair of headlights broke the darkness of the street she startled and looked at the door, breathless; but when she realized it was not the person she was waiting for she sighed and got back to her gazing. **

"**Sapphire" said her mother gently to her. "Don't you think you should go to bed now, darling?"**

"**But… but daddy's gonna arrive in every moment!" She replied, without stopping looking through. "Pwease, mommy, let me."**

**The woman sighed. "Okay" She said. "Here's the deal. Let's go to my room and I'll let you sleep there, in the big bed with me, while we wait for dad together, sounds good?"**

**The child shrugged. "I guess. But I still want to wait awake for daddy!" She said and got down from the divan. Her mother took her hand and led her to the Master room.**

**The woman**** slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that her daughter wasn't there and she could see the sunlight filling the room. She looked at the alarm clock at the night table and startled. It was 8:27 a.m. **

"**Sapphire? Are you there, hun? "She got up and walked to her daughter's room. The bed was untouched. He looked for her in the rest of the house and it was no sign of her. Running, she returned to the Master room disposed to call the police.**

"**Mommy? Who are you calling this early?" She heard a voice beside her. It was Sapphire, who was talking half between dreams.**

**The mother hugged her. "Where had you been, young lady!? I have been looking for you for hours and you didn't appeared!"**

"**Mommy, what are you talking about?" the little girl replied. "I have just woken up and I haven't moved from here since I fall asleep yesterday."**

**Moments later mother and daughter were having breakfast in the kitchen. **

"**Mommy" said Sapphire chewing her Froot Loops. "Why didn't daddy return last night?"**

"**I don't know, honey." She replied, looking anxiously at the clock, then at the front door. "But don't talk with food in your mouth, Sapphire." Then she got up and walked to the kitchen's phone.**

"**Tucker? Oh, sorry, Jazz. May I talk to Tucker...? Right… I'll wait…"**

"**Uncle Tucker!!" Shouted Sapphire and got up. "Uncle Tucker! Uncle Tucker!"**

"**Shhh! Please, Sapphire, I'm trying to talk to Uncle Tucker!"**

"**Sowy" she replied and sat down again.**

"_**Sam? Is that you?"**_

"**Yeah, hi."**

"_**What's the matter Sam? You sound worried."**_

"**It's Danny. He didn't come last night."**

"_**Seriously?"**_

"**No, Tucker, it's all a joke, ha ha. Don't you hear me laughing? Of course I'm serious!!"**

"_**Hey! You don't have to get mad!"**_

**Sam sighed. "Sorry, Tuck. I'm worried, that's all. But that doesn't give me the right to yell at you."**

"_**Don't you worry bout that. But tell me. Where did he go last night?"**_

**Sam looked at her daughter, but she wasn't hearing. She was too busy watching cartoons. "Listen Tucker" She said in a whisper. "Danny and I've got our reasons to believe that…"**

"**Daddy!!" Sam heard her daughter run to the front door and after that Danny's voice.**

"**Hi, sweetie."**** He said and took the girl into his arms, then kissed her forehead.**

"**Tucker, he's here, I'll talk to you later." She said and hung up. Then she ran to meet her husband.**

"**Where had you been!?" She said, not in a very gentle voice.**

**Danny put their daughter down. "Aren't you going to greet me?"**

"**No. Where had you been?" She asked again crossing her arms and tapping the floor with her right foot.**

**Danny sighed. "I was in my parents' house, I told you I needed to investigate" He looked down at the pair of blue eyes that stared at him… "you know what. It went too late, and, Sam, you know my parents, They didn't want me to go out after… All those weird things that have been happening lately. Please, Sam, Don't get mad at me." He said and looked at her wife with his puppy eyes.**

**Sam smiled. She would never suspect anything bad of Danny; she knew how much he loved her, and how much she loved him. "You know I can't, Danny" she said and hugged him. "But I warn you! That puppy face will stop working one day!"**

**Danny laughed. "You know that won't ever happen, my darling." He said and hugged her back.**

"**Hyuu! I love huggies!!" said Sapphire suddenly and came between her parents. **


	2. Chapter 2

Well… Yeah… I'm incredibly lazy… And when I started writing this Danny Phantom was still on air, and we had not watched the last eppie yet… So, this is what my weird imagination created for me while the last season was aired. P

Oh yeah!! Another thing. I'm improving my English. At school they don't really teach us expressions, just the basics. So please correct me if I'm wrong, or if something just doesn't make sense. Thanks!

Yup… I think I'm done now, so, after almost 6 months after, here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or any related character.

2.

Sapphire was staring at the ceiling. She could not really tell what time it was, because, as she was just six, she couldn't read the hour, but she knew she had been awake for a long time. Then she heard a strange noise, like a whistle, and she hugged her stuffed cow.

"Please… Go away…" she whispered to herself, tears on her eyes. She covered her head with the blanket. "Please"

She saw a strange shadow; for her, it looked like a man… a man with a cape and… red eyes and green skin?

The whistle became closer and closer towards her.

"Please… Please…" she implored, not able to articulate another word.

"Don't be afraid" a deep voice responded, murmuring in her ear and Sapphire's blood froze. "I'm your uncle Vladdie.

She didn't know where she had heard that name before, she knew she had heard it in one of many of her parents' conversations she should not have listened to.

She dared to uncover her eyes just to look at her nocturnal visitor. There, standing before her, was a man in his fifties with long grizzled hair tied in a ponytail. He looked inoffensive.

Even though she thought it was really strange to have someone there, in her room, at those hours, and at a time she was supposed to be sleeping.

"Why are you here?" asked Sapphire, fearful.

"I am here to show you power, glory! Let me teach you and you'll be able to have anything you want just with snapping your fingers" and as he pronounced those words, he started duplicating, disappearing and lots of tricks he had learnt after 40 years of being half ghost. Sapphire was amazed.

"Wow!! And I'll be able to do all that stuff?" she asked, with her ice blue eyes wide opened.

"All that stuff and more" Vlad Masters replied, grinning with pleasure before his success.

--

Huh.. Sorry. I know it's pretty short but that is all what I've got. I promise next one' will be a lot longer.


End file.
